1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a printer, a control method of the image processing, and a storage medium in which an image processing program is stored, and more specifically to an image processing apparatus for restoring compressed data of an image and subjecting the image data thus restored to predetermined image processing, a printer equipped with the image processing apparatus, an image processing method of restoring compressed data of an image and subjected to the image data thus restored to predetermined image processing, and a storage medium stored with an image processing program for restoring compressed data of an image and subjecting the image data thus restored to predetermined processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as such a type of image processing apparatus, an image processing apparatus has been proposed in which when an image compressed in the JPEG format etc., is rotated and outputted, the image concerned is sequentially restored from an image to be located at the upper end after the rotation and outputted (for example, see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-86318). In this apparatus, a block located at the left end of an original image is set as a starting point block, and information for restoring compressed data (file pointer, CD component, etc., of the starting point block) is obtained from the starting point block and stored. The compressed data is restored at some midpoint by using the information thus stored, and the original image is sequentially outputted from an image to be located at the upper end after the rotation. Accordingly, as compared with the processing of restoring the overall image and then rotating the image, the compressed image can be efficiently rotated and outputted with a small memory capacity.